Bring It To Light
by Alan Spencer
Summary: Rather that turn his mind into steel and persist on being a superhero, or hold Sakura above all else, Shirou takes a third option at the park. He chooses to become Ilya s hero.
1. Deep Diving

**Chapter 1**

 _Deep Diving_

 **1**

Someone´s ally. Ilya easily tells me the motive to be on someone´s side. I know what´s right and what´s wrong. What I have protected until now, and what I want to protect right now. I know which choice is correct, and which is wrong. With that in mind, I know it. I know that if Kotomine cannot save her, then I can´t let Sakura live. Is not a matter on not turning my back on my ideals, whats keep me alive until now. Saving Sakura means destroying my existence as human being, calling the lives of the people of Fuyuki expandable. There are bad people here, but there are also good people. They don´t deserve to die for my selfishness. If Sakura´s death can help save as many people as I can, then I as a human being can´t say her life is more important that the lives of the many. Maybe my choice is wrong. I don´t know, but...

I know I won´t regret it. Oh, I regret Sakura´s death forever. Her death will follow me even beyond my death and, most of all, that she was by my side for so long and I never realized the extend of her pain. That I thought that Shinji hitting her was the worst of her troubles. But I know, and I will know, that this is the best choice. I don´t know if its wrong or right. All I know is that is the only choice I can make with my head held high. That´s right. Still, I close my eyes and offer my meaningless apology to her. I can´t do anything for her when things had come this far, so apologizing for being worthless is all I can do.

"Shirou?" her gently, innocent voice brings me out of my thoughts. I open my eyes, and stare at her. She is beautiful. I never realized just how beautiful she really is until now, when she came to me like a guardian angel. Yes, angel is exactly the right word. Her wide, glimmering red eyes. Soft, round face. Long flowing air, white as snow. This is the girl that suffered because I was saved, for so long, and still keeps on smiling. She is many times stronger that me, even though her body is so small and fragile. In her heart, I meant, not her magical power. That she would easily beat me in a fight with magic doesn´t even need to be said.

And compared to her bright smile, here I am. Crumbling under the weight of the imminent disappearance of just one person I like, when both Ilya´s mother and father disappeared, leaving her alone. When all semblance of a normal, happy life shattered beneath her. I quietly chuckle at myself. I am a real mess. I reach out. I reach out towards her cheek with my right hand. She freezes when my hand caresses her cheek, and blushed brightly when I cupped her face in that same hand. She suffered so much...

"Yeah, that´s true. I know what I must do Ilya." That´s right. I can´t hesitate and lose myself. Sakura is one person. That´s reality, no matter how important she is to me. I can´t lose sight of the big picture. The world needs somebody like me right now, when the Holy Grail would fall in the wrong hands at any moment. And more that anything else, Ilya needs me. Such a thought sounds really conceited. She has endured until now without my help, but that´s it exactly. Endured. She can only endure her pain as she is now. I am only a failure of a magus, without anything wort mentioning to my name, but with me by her side I can at least try to make her forget the pain. Even just for a little while. "Thank you."

Saying that, I pull her close. She gasps, but doesn´t pull away. I rest my chin on her shoulder, and grip her tighter. She was always cheering me up when I needed it the most. Rather that taking care of her, I think it´s the opposite. Her cheerful, innocent smile was enough to lift up my spirits. Just being near her made me happy. So I am going to start repaying her in full. I save her. I definitively save her.

"Shirou..." she shyly mutters. Her words are also muffled by my shirt. "W-what do you meant by that?"

"I sorry. I can´t help Sakura." She freezes in my arms. I doubt. I want to say that I take it back, that it was just a joke. That I definitively save Sakura. I know what she is thinking now, more or less. That I like Kiritsugu, the man who betrayed her for the sake of people he didn´t even know. That throwing Sakura away is the same as throwing her way. Since if Ilya herself ever becomes a danger, I would put her down. That I am that kind of person. I shallow my doubt. "Is not what you think. I won´t become like father was, back then, but I won´t throw the lives of strangers away just for my own selfishness. I can´t do it, Ilya. But..." I blush. My resolution is strong, but the words are a bit embarrassing to say. And worrisome, too. I have no idea how she´s going to react. "I become your hero, instead."

"S-shirou, wait. What are you..."

"I save you. I don´t know everything you are going through, but I will save you, even if I have throw away my life for that. I want you to be happy, Ilya."

"Idiot." she hugs me back. She sounds close to tears. "Don´t say those kind´s of things, and then end it like that. How could I be happy if you were dead?"

"Yeah, I am sorry. I promise it. I will save you, and be there with you afterward so we can be happy together."

She doesn´t say anything, and soon enough I felt her tears on my shirt. Is only natural. She only thinks I am being an optimistic fool, and who can blame her? I myself admitted the extend of my ignorance. She might even felt she is just a replacement for Sakura, but that´s not true. I am going to help her because I want to help her. There is no other reason. If there is no future where she can be happy, then I make it with my own hands. I protect her. I will protect her for everything. My mind is clear now. I hug her tighter, and wait.

 **2**

The rain keeps on pouring. I try my best to ignore it, the way my shirt uncomfortably clings to my drenched body and the fact that I can´t shield her small body from the rain. This would end if I pulled away so we could go seek shelter together, but even though I clearly know that, I don´t want to break our embrace. To me, it's something sacred.

I felt happy that she is actually crying in front of me. It sounds terrible sadistic, like something Kotomine would say, but I don´t meant it like that. I just felt happy that she trusts me and likes me enough let her guard down around me enough to cry, when she must have lived her entire life in an environment where she had to be strong no matter what happened as the Einzbern's chosen Master.

Ilya is the first one to pull away. It seemed like it had only lasted a few seconds to me, but it must have been a couple of minutes. She looks up at me with her puppy, even more red eyes and tears streaking down her cheeks. Her whole body is drenched, and with her dress clinging to her skin so much, she looks incredible vulnerable. Ah. She is dazzlingly beautiful, even like this. I felt bad even for thinking that, but its the truth. She is radiant like a snow fairy.

"Shirou. I don´t think the Makiri girl should live. No, more like I think is much more kind to end her suffering now, before it gets really bad. Whatever person you have on the case can´t possibly save her. But will you be able to stand it?" What a question. Of course I wouldn't stand it. I break down. I definitively break down the moment I end her life with my own hands. It doesn't matter if can do it or not, though, because I have to do it.

"I will." I answer, instead, putting my best smile so Ilya wouldn't worry. I don't think it managed to convince her, but I don´t let it fall. Just in case. "Don't worry. I might be an optimistic fool, but even I know that her death is necessary."

"If you say so, Shirou..." she trails off. As I thought, I didn't fool her. She fully knows what kind of person I am, even though she has only know me for a few days. Something like killing another person without something breaking inside of me is impossible for me, let alone a person I actually care about. That's just how Emiya Shirou was born. I can't fool her no matter how much I try.

Now that I think about it, I realize her face is dangerously close to me. Her lips-small and slightly pouty- too. And the way her dress was clinging to her skin didn't just make her look vulnerable. If I strain my eyes, I can clearly see it. Her rosy nipples poking at the fabric of her shirt. My heart skips a beat.

Ah, geez. What´s wrong with me? This wouldn´t be appropriate with any girl, but this is especially bad. No matter how strong she is, she still a child, a ten year old child... well, maybe she is eleven. Twelve, at the most. Whatever. The point was that I was practically thinking of assaulting a child. This was wrong. And not just any child, either, but Ilya. I can´t betray her trust in me. I couldn´t stand her hating me.

"What´s wrong, Shirou?" her voice is sweet. She moves slightly forward, unintentionally causing her nipples to brush against my chest. Ah, god. God. P-please stop doing that! I don´t think I can handle it anymore. I try to put my pure desperation into my gaze, but I don´t think it´s working. She is just smiling innocently at me, like nothing had happened. Is only natural, of course. No matter how mature she was, she wouldn´t know about those things at her age. I have to be the adult I am supposed to be and get a hold of myself. "You are awfully red. Did you get a fever?"

"No! I mean, yes! I-I don´t know." I splutter, too caught in my thoughts to give a coherent response. Man, how embarrassing! Then she giggles. It´s a sweet, soft sound, melodious like the wind drifting the through a forest. It makes my embarrassment worth it. I felt myself smiling.

"You are so funny, Shirou! You look like a fish gasping for air." That metaphor was a bit dark, but well, in a sense it was true. My smile grows wider, and I run my right hand through her soft hair.

"Ilya..." I want to say it. There is no need to say it, but I felt the need to do it. I can´t shallow those words and pretend nothing was happening to me. What does it matter if she is a child or not? Age shouldn´t be an issue. "I love you."

She stops in her tracks. I lead down, and shut her lips with my own, with my eyes closed. They are soft, very soft. I want to do something so her first kiss-or so I assume, anyway- would be worthwhile, but I have no experience at all. I am just the same as her, in that regard. So I freeze with indecision, and it ends up being only a chaste kiss. I fear her reaction. I fear that she would pull away for me in disgust, or slap me. She is not moving. Not even an inch. It doesn´t soften my worries a little bit.

In time, I need to pull away from her for air. She is blushing a bit now, but she is still not moving. I fidget. A little bit.

"Sorry." I blubber out before I can stop myself. "You don´t have to say anything, Ilya. I know its unreasonable. Is just... I wanted... I wanted to tell..."

"Ah, geez!" she complains, nearly falling off my lap with her wild movements. "Stop that, and let me talk."

She grabs her head within her small hands, and kisses me. I am surprised enough by that, but it doesn´t stop there. A moment later, I felt something brushing against my tongue. Ilya´s tongue. That sensation makes my mind go white. I felt I am melting but, you know, in a good way. Ah, shit. Can´t even think straight. I am only vaguely aware of everything Ilya wraps her arms around my neck. The sensations her lips and her movements bring in me melts me consciousness, even making me forget what I supposed to confirm. I think about what expression Tohsaka would make if I told her I kissed Ilya, and not only that, but that she had totally dominated me. Is hard not to laugh. Ilya draws away from me. She is breathing unevenly, and her pale face is completely red.

"I... I think I like you, too." she shyly muttered, in complete contrast with her bold actions. It was almost funny almost. "I-I don´t know, I a bit confused right now. But I think so. Anyway. You have to go, right?"

"Yes, sorry. See ya, Ilya. And thank you." she turned, and jumped down from my lamp. I stood up, waved goodbye and started running towards the church. I shouldn´t have any particular hurry, but I don´t think Tohsaka is capable of bringing herself to kill Sakura. It would be bad if she let her escape. And also, I don´t want Tohsaka to have to kill her own sister. If anybody should stain their hands with blood, it should be me. So, I have to get there in time. Before a fatal mistake that can´t possible be taken back gets made.

 **3**

I reach the church at the hilltop, the only one in Fuyuki, pretty quickly. My legs would barely stay firm, and my lugs burned for the lack of air, but I managed to get there. The only question now was that if it had been enough. I push open the word, wooden doors of the church.

"So, how´s Sakura? You did that much, so..." Tohsaka is there, in front of Kotomine, with her arms crossed beneath her breasts, anger and incredulity. Maybe I came to late already. My heart clenched painfully in my chest, but I take a step inside and walk to them. The sound of my footsteps gets lost in the pounding of the rain. Kotomine is the only one to acknowledge me. He turns towards me, that same delighted smile smile on his face.

"Such good timing, Emiya Shirou. Listen well, I won´t repeat it, even if you don´t get something." I just nod. I am already prepared, no matter what he is about to say. I be lying if I said I am not uneasy, but that can´t be helped. Feelings can´t be washed away with determination. ""She escaped death, but it is just temporary. I was able to remove most of the crest worm, but some parts were buried too deeply to be removed. Some of it has eaten into the nerves. I can extract it all if I remove her heart, but that will kill Sakura as well. All I could do was to remove the crest worm that did not metabolize with her nerves, decreasing her pain and the pressure from Zouken. Her life should have ended tonight, but I prolonged it on a whim. Well, it will all be vain effort if the worm in her nerves start moving again."

"That´ means..." I mutter under my breath, my heart suddenly unbearably heavy. There is no saving her. I... I know what I must do. I breathe out the air in my lugs.

"That´s right. Nothing has changed. She will have no problem living normally, but Zouken can easily drive her berserk. That old man can force her to fight, whether she wants to or not. In short, she is a bomb with a lit fuse."

"I see. Then there´s only one thing left to do. I am sorry for making you use your Crest." His crest? Even me, an amateur magus, knows than that is something that no magus treats lightly. How could Kotomine, how all people, have throw his Crest away to save Sakura? Maybe... Maybe he is not such a bad person as I first thought. He at least tried.

Tohsaka starts to walk towards where Sakura is. I approached her, and stop her by gripping her wrist tightly and pulling her back.

"What? If you have something to say to me, do it later."

"I can´t wait for it."

"What? Do you intend to try to help Sakura, even in her state? There´s no saving her, stupid."

"I know that." I drily reply. I watch her expression closely. Her face falls for a moment, but she regains her mask in the next instant. Is just as I thought. Tohsaka believes herself to be cold, but she too warm inside. She can´t never have the mentality a magus is supposed to have. She was hoping to having me stop her for killing Sakura. Give her a reason good enough to convince her, or just buy her sister enough time to escape. "I am not stupid, Tohsaka. But I will do it in your place."

 _If you are to protect just one person..._

"No way! This is my role as the Second Owner, and she is my sister."

"That´s why I should be the one to do it. Don´t be unreasonable, you can´t..." A crash. I flinch despite myself, but I look around the room, expecting an enemy. I heard something else from the next room. Then I realize it. I realize what I don´t want to realize. That sound was obviously of a window breaking, so... Sakura had escaped. I don´t know what reason she could possible have to do that, but it was what it was. I can´t conjure up an enemy just because I don´t want to think about that.

"What is she doing, breaking the windows to go outside? Oh, I see. Most windows here have fixed fittings. She had to break it to get out. For someone who's still recovering, she's pretty violent."

"R-Recovering... Do you meant Sakura?!"

"Who else?"

"Ah, shut up already." I interrupt him. He stops, and looks surprised at me. "We have to go after her, Kotomine. We can´t waste any time."

"That´s right." Tohsaka mutters, runs, quickly opens the door and vanishes outside. I don´t call up to her. I shouldn´t, to begin with. I only have to reach Sakura before her, if I intend to stick to my words. And I do. I take a deep breath.

"Wait."

"What is it? Make it quick."

"She does not have long to live. The crest worm continues to corrupt her body as we speak. It is easy to extract it, but her body would never withstand the shock. It's like pulling out four-tenths of her nerves. She would die as a human being before the pain caused her to die of shock. But leaving her alone will lead to the same result. The loss of magical energy is slowly eroding her sanity. Soon she will lose all sense of self. Once that happens, she will be nothing more than a rampaging Master. She will sacrifice many people to maintain her Servant, and when the strain becomes too much to bear, she will self-destruct. In short, she will die no matter what you do. So you don´t have to hurry to get there before Rin."

"I do."

"Uh?"

"You heard me. I am sorry. I don´t doubt that what you are saying is true, but I still have to go. I can´t let her endanger inno-other innocent people, and, besides... Besides. I won´t forgive myself if I let suffer so much because it would be convenient for me. I have to end her suffering with my own hands."

"You are lying to yourself." Is not a question. "But well, I won´t judge you for it. Go then, young man. Show me the path you are going to make with your own hands."

"...Are you just going to let me go?"

"And why would I?"

"You went through great lengths to make sure Sakura survived. I don´t know why, but what I know is that you wouldn´t have throw away your crest on a mere whim. You probably just let Rin go because you know as well as I do that she can´t do it. So..."

"Well." his smile widens. It seems genuine. "That´s true. I won´t say why, but I did inded had a reason to ensure her survival. But. I can get the same thing now, even if she dies, so this is fine by me."

"I see." I don´t ask him why. I don´t even consider it.

"One last thing. Take it." he puts a hand inside his priest robes, and throws something at me. I barely catch by sheer reflex, having not expected him to throw anything at me. The feeling of cold steel in my right hand. I look down, and see a small, lean sword. It doesn´t look like something used to fight directly with, but something for throwing. I am not sure, though.

"Why?"

"You don´t have a weapon on you. I doubt that, if you find Sakura before Rin, you would like to strangle her to death." his smile grows dark at that. I wonder what he is remembering now. "A sword through the heart is more merciful, and less messy. For both of you."

"Thank you." I answer, with weariness and a heavy self hate. His words provoked an unbearable mix of feelings I am really not sure about that made me want to puke my own guts out. I turn away from him, go out the church and run into the rain, hoping to find Sakura before she can kill anybody and before Tohsaka finds her.

Is just a wild guess, but I think I have an idea where she is going to go. She wouldn´t have gone far, and she needed to find a shelter without people, so it the most likely possibility. I say likely merely because Sakura can´t be in the right state of mind right now, and I can´t expect her to act rationally. Still, the only thing I can do is check every possibility, so this one should come first.

My tired body, and my panic carry me through the town and the bridge connecting Fuyuki to Miyama City. I come to a stop. I saw a flash of her deep, purple hair. I look down to confirm it, my heart hammering in my chest. She is there, under the bridge. Alone, on the ground with her head down, totally soaked and clutching her skirt. Like she is ashamed of herself. My mouth goes dry almost without me realizing it.

I go down to the park. She doesn´t give signs of noticing me. Is like she has shut the door connecting the world and herself, and now she is consuming herself inside her mind with her guilt, sadness and pain. It´s heartbreaking. Is killing here really the right thing? No, I can´t falter now. Is unfair. This whole situation is unfair, so much that I can only barely keep for breaking down my self. But life is unfair. That´s how things are. I know it since ten years ago, since I was reborn in that fire. So it can´t change anything. I must do this. I take a step forward.

"Sempai..." I stop in my tracks because of her words. I don´t know what to say, how should I say it or if I even should say anything, so it just remain silent. "I was waiting for you. I knew you would come."

"Sakura..." I trail off.

"I heard you, you know? Both of you. Its okay. Just go ahead and kill me, Senpai. I knew that this was over for the beginning, but I couldn´t end it. I don´t want to be hurt or scared. I value myself over other people, so I couldn´t find the courage to kill myself!"

I move my dry tongue, trying to find a response in my broken and crazy mind. I can´t. I don´t feel alive at all. This... this can´t be happening. But it is. It is. All the idiot truth of this situation slams on me like physical weight. Is a wonder I can still stand up after that. I see her tears streaking down her face, mixing with the pouring rain. I understand it. I understand that I want to protect her despite it all, that she is somebody important to me that can´t possible be replace. That I never once thought that I could possibly lose her. And, most of all, I understand that I don´t want her to cry anymore.

"Every day I thought about ending it all… just acting like a stranger from that day on. I thought every night that I should get away from you before it happened. But I couldn´t! Even though I knew it was for your own good, I just knew that I couldn´t stand that. That I would tremble at the mere thought of not being with you. I still wanted to hide it from you! I wanted to protect my time with you! That was the only meaningful thing for me, so..." she chokes, and falls silent.

My mind is breaking apart. Each of her words is like a lance trust through my heart. My determination wavers, holds on for a moment and then disappears.

It can´t disappear.

I take a deep breath, and turn my mind into steel. I lift up the sword Kotomine gave me, still firmly clenched in my right hand. I take a step forward. The sound of my feet on the puddles of water sounds unbearably loud to me as I advance towards her. She doesn´t even notice me. I come to a stop near her. Only then does she regains enough presence of my mind to look up at me.

"Senpai..." and then she smiles. Is the broken, fixed smile of a used, torn up doll that has be throw away without a care. That´s all she is to Matou Zouken, that damn monster. But innocent people will die if she doesn´t disappear here. I only betray myself if I hug her-even if she is just an innocent person who doesn´t even have the streght to fight back-, tell her everything will be all right even thought there is nothing more, and keep shielding her even beyond the moment she loses herself and kills people. I can´t do it. I hold up the sword with my shaking right hand.

And I trust it into her heart with a single breath.

She gasps as the blade pierces through her flesh, and into her heart. Blood pours from her mouth. The blood flowing through the wound seems pathetically small compared to the weight of the murder-because this was all it was- of a person. Her eyes become dull. Life escapes her in every way. Her small hands grasps the blade´s handle, for some reason. I see her lips moving. What she is mouthing... I don´t want to think about either of those things. Steel. My mind has to turn into steel to endure this moment. Is necessary, is necessary, is necessary, is necessary...

I notice that her body has gone limp. I pull the sword back. Without support, her body falls to the ground. The impact is a loud as a gunshot, drowning out even the sound of the rain for a second. Her face is turned to the side, as if even in death she can´t bear to look at me. There is a small trail of blood from the corner of her mouth to her chin. Her arms were outstretched, her hands unclenched. It really doesn´t resemble a crucifixion pose in anyway, but... It makes me think about things I don´t want to think about.

The sword falls from my hands. I can´t pretend anymore. My hands go to my head, anc I clenc them with all the streght I can muster. I did it, I did it, I did it. I didn´t want to do it, but I did it. It takes me a moment to realize I have screamed. I turn away from Sakura´s cold corpse, turn away from everything and run into the rain. From nowhere to nowhere. My scream eventually dissolves into broken sobs.


	2. Melting In The Rain

**Chapter 2**

 _Melting In The Rain_

A jolt of pain runs through her heart, making her shoot her eyes open. The cloudy haze of the sky above her was the first thing she grew aware of, but what pulled her attention the most were that she was lying on the floor, her clothes completely soaked and the rain pouring on. She could see trees from the corner of her vision, and what looked like a bridge somewhere in the distance. No, it was definitively a bridge. So that meant she was in Miyami City, not in Fuyuki.

She didn´t understand. She didn´t understand how could she be like this, tired, sore, soaked, when the last place she remember being at was Senpai´s house. A chill. Not out of cold, but of the terrible, crushing knowledge that the details and what she knew didn´t match up at all. She looked down at herself for a moment, far to aware of the fixed, almost maniac grin on her face. She was still in her school uniform, as she was supposed to be, but there was a hole in her shirt. Over her heart. And from it was flowing something that looked like... like blood.

No, this couldn´t be happening. Nobody was after her. Well. That wasn´t exactly true, but neither brother nor grandfather would have done this. She wouldn´t put trying to kill her pass brother, but Grandfather wouldn´t have allowed it. If he had even tried, he would have put Shinji down or outright killed her. She was the key of his plans, while Shinji was but a mere piece. So, it couldn´t have happened. But...

No. This was just a horrible nightmare. The last days were nothing but a horrible nightmare. So she needed to wake up. She _had_ to wake up. When she waked up, Shirou would be there beside her, smiling at her, protecting her even though she didn´t deserve it, like he always did. Patting her head, praising her, trusting her. It was the only thing that could happen. This couldn´t be happening.

ithurtsithurtsithurts

She gasped for air, trying to get a hold of herself. It really hurt. Pain burned through her whole body, making her felt like her nerves were melting. And maybe they were. The heat was unbearable. She would go crazy if she stayed like this any longer. Her body twisted and jerked around maddeningly, despite herself, like somebody going into shock. But she wasn´t. She was way past that. She felt like she could come unwrapped from the core of herself at any moment, and float away like a leaf on a high breeze.

This was no dream. This pain couldn´t possible be a mere dream. And with that realization came a strange sense of clarity. She remembered. She remembered what had happened. All of it. Senpai in the rain, soaked, breathing unevenly and holding the sword shining in the light of the moon which was mean to kill her. Him trusting it into her heart. She almost gave up right there and there.

Ithurtsithurtsithurts

She clenched her hands into fists, putting her whole existence on the line. She couldn´t even heard her own heartbeat anymore. She didn´t know if her heart had stopped beating already, or it was just that the sound of the heartbeats had got loss in the pounding rain, but she didn´t care either. She only wanted to live. If she could live on, then the pain was nothing. She had to move. Move and find a hospital before her heart gave out. She couldn´t die here.

Ithurtsithurtsithurts

The pain was maddening. She dragged herself into a sitting position, her whole body screaming with every move. She started coughing violently. Something splashed against the hard, desolate, brick road. Something more that the rain. Her hand brushed against it, drowning her hand in it. Blood. Her own blood. She was vomiting blood. It made all the idiot truth of her impending death all the more clear. Her vision blurs because of tears. No way, no way, no way, no way...

"Hey... Are you..."

"We have to..."

Voices she doesn´t know ring around her. Each word only increases her headache. She wished they could just shut up. They... they had to shut up. If the could do nothing but hinder her, they might as well disappear. She forces herself to get to her knees. She trips on the wet floor, and only manages not to hit her head and quite possibly cracking her skull open by holding herself with her hands. Her breathing has gone on strike.

"Wait! Girl, you..."

"Give her your... for fuck´s... She must be..."

Ah, shut up.

Shut up already.

Because of her irritation, she doesn´t even realize the pain that threatened to consume her has already stopped.

She felts a strange sensation in her eyes, but it vanished the same instant. The two persons on her left side. They are only a vague blur because of the tears and her fading consciousness and because she is looking at them from the corner of her eyes, but she clearly sees that one is a woman and the other is man. She doesn´t know them. At least, she doesn´t know them. Or at least, knew them. Yes, knew. The man takes a step forward, and reaches out to touch her shoulder.

She screams, and lashes out. A strange, whistling sound shoots through the air before she can even do anything, drowning out even the sound of the rain for a single instant. Both of the persons fall down on the ground without even having time to scream. She sees what she needs to see with clarity, despite her muddy vision. Their heads had been pierce. Somehow, their heads had been pierced. Blood was flowing from them, pooling beneath their bodies. It was funny. Somehow, they looked like broken toys. Like herself. It felt good. To be the one doing the hurting, to be the one capable of laughing.

So, she laughed. Just for a moment, but she did. Her laughter echoed in the silent park. Her Senpai wouldn´t have throw her away like garbage. He liked her and protected her even though she didn´t deserve it. But. She had memories of Senpai killing her. So the answer was easy. It wasn´t real. The world she was seeing now wasn´t real. She had to kill the false Senpai, and destroy this false world so she could be free of these chains and go back to him. He would smile at her, and accept her no matter what happened. Because he loved her, loved her, loved her. And she would ensure he did it, forever.

No matter what she had to do.

Or who had to disappear.


End file.
